La lógica del rey
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Estoy nervioso, Shirayuki. No he podido dormir en dos noches. Raj será coronado rey y le pide a Shirayuki que esté a su lado en el momento de saludar al pueblo de Tanbarun, pero como nunca le suele pasar a Raj, provoca un verdadero problema. Ahora Shirayuki está en vuelta en una disputa diplomática. Izana no planea dejar ir a su objeto de tortura, al menos no sin luchar [ZenxShira]
**Cronopios del autor** : Soy una persona muy ruin, debo como 25,000 fanfics, pero... aquí les va uno. Sino publico lo que se me ocurre me tiene taladrando mi cerebro. Hahaha, esta semana no me voy a poner la corriente ni la que viene porque estoy muy deprimida. Pero meh, escribo para sentirme viva. Cualquier duda o sugerencia, pues en review. Mi depresión no influye con este "colorido" fic que pretende ser agradable y muy al estilo de novela cómica-romántica.

 **Advertencia: Ninguna, lemon salvaje y mucho gore (?), nah**.

 **Descarga de responsabilidades:** Akagami no Shirayuki Hime no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores.

 **Dedicación** : Me animé a escribir esta historia después de leer "Cásate conmigo" de Mutemuai, y básicamente se la dedico a ella. Espero no ofenderla con tan espantosa redacción.

.

.

 **La lógica del rey.**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1/6: De cómo no siempre se gana.**

—Shirayuki, estoy nervioso —rezó Raji mientras miraba al frente había mandado a llamar a la farmacéutica del reino de Clarines que en ese momento se encontraba en el castillo por razones de trabajo. La pelirroja había acudido al encuentro sin imaginar que sería de esas pocas veces que vería a un Raji como lo que realmente era: un chico. Y uno muy asustado.

—Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien —con esas pocas palabras el joven heredero logró apaciguar su corazón.

La situación había sido complicada de principio a fin. Llegando en forma de misiva dirigida al rey Izana quien de inmediato hizo que Shirayuki, el objeto de la devoción de Zen, se encontrara con él en el salón de tronos. Como de costumbre, Shirayuki pudo sentir una tormenta pues de veces anteriores en que había sido mandada a llamar a la presencia del rey recordaba que en absolutamente todas había terminado implicada en un avasallador cambio, y ésta vez, no fue la excepción.

—El rey de Tanbarun está enfermo, Shirayuki —expresó el rubio, a su lado su consejero y otro hombre que reconoció como Sakaki.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con verdadero asombro y afirmar con seriedad esperando escuchar más.

—Han solicitado que vayas allá y colabores con la preparación de la medicina para su pronta recuperación —ordenó el rey sin darse oportunidad a tontear con la chica.

Ésta captó de inmediato el mensaje y afirmó.

—Debes partir de inmediato.

—¿Qué tipo de enfermedad es? Necesito saber si tendré que llevar algo, hay plantas que existen aquí pero en Tanbarun no.

Izana sonrió en su interior, así de precavida era esa chica.

—Ha empezado a perder la visión, Shirayuki-dono —habló por fin Sakaki entregándole unas hojas que eran un historial médico.

—Ya veo —la chica empezó a leer y al final encontró la composición que debía de elaborar. Efectivamente, tenía que viajara Tanbarun para realizarla no era medicina que podía hacer ahí en el castillo y después enviarla a Tanbarun, sin contar que era una composición bastante delicada. Sólo un experto podía hacerla, y aunque ella no se consideraba una experta confiaba en sus habilidades para la realización del medicamento, lo que le inquieto fue que no hubieran pedido alguno de los farmaceutas de aquel castillo hacer la medicina.

—Después le explicaré, señorita Shirayuki —comentó sin tapujos Sakaki como si hubiera estado leyendo los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

Media hora más tarde, Shirayuki ya montaba ferozmente a lado de los enviados del castillo, dejando atrás una nota para Zen.

 _"Lo siento, no podré ir a cenar hoy. Después escribo"._

—Escueto pero conciso —añadió Mitsuhide mientras que leía la nota que Obi había llevado, a él se lo había entregado una mucama que a su vez se lo había entregado un guarda que había visto de casualidad a Hideiko –un panadero del castillo amigo de Shirayuki- con el que ésta había topado mientras apresurada corría a su habitación.

Quizás ese había sido el error, pues aunque sabía que Zen no estaba en el castillo, había salido sólo con Kiki a una inspección al Este, tuvo que haber avisado a Mitsuhide y a Obi antes de que las nubes de tormenta se empezaran a formar en el horizonte.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿no es extraño que declaré que después escribe? —preguntó Mitsuhide mientras que Obi abría un ojo, dormitaba en el piso.

—¿Crees que la señorita haya sido enviada a un lugar lejano nuevamente por capricho de su majestad? —cuestionó Obi incorporándose frunciendo el ceño. Pero ni siquiera le dio oportunidad a que Mitsuhide procesara la información cuando de pronto ya saltaba por la ventana, realmente había sido iluso en no considerar esa opción.

Pero para entonces, ya Shirayuki cruzaba la frontera, el puente que dividía políticamente los reinos de Clarines y Tanbarun. Iba totalmente concentrada, debía de llegar a ser un proceso que quizás duraría dos días en la fabricación del medicamento por lo cual no fue consciente cuando de ser sólo dos escoltas sus acompañantes, Sakaki y otro hombre desconocido, se convirtieron en todo un regimiento que velaban para que llegara con bien al palacio. Ni siquiera tomó reparo en el carruaje que había ahí esperando por ella. Pasó de largo el punto de revisión, a partir de ahí eran caminos que conocía de memoria y por primera vez podía recorrer por su cuenta.

Le hubiera fascinado ver esos paisajes con calma en compañía del príncipe Zen pero así eran las cosas… como una farmaceuta del reino de Clarines que construía su reputación debía de atender este tipo de contingencias, sobre todo porque el rey Izana lo había dicho claramente antes de que ella partiera.

 _"Ve y demuestra tu valía como perteneciente a la Corte de Clarines, Shirayuki"._

El recorrido duró alrededor de quince horas, deteniéndose sólo para cambiar de caballos, ni siquiera comió o esperó a que el entumecimiento en sus muslos y glúteos pasara. No, ella debía ir a demostrar en qué se había convertido, iba a dar cátedra al Rey de Tanbaru de qué era capaz aquella chica que era la única en poseer el titulo "Amiga de la corona".

—¡¿Y por qué no me dijeron nada?! —estalló Zen antes de quedarse callado aspirar por la boca, no debía mostrar su ira frente a sus leales seguidores que realmente no tenían la culpa, miró pensativo hacia afuera.

Shirayuki recién tenía una semana en el castillo después de sus dos años en Lyrias, se le hacía una cruel broma por parte de su hermano (porque aún no escuchaba toda la historia) en envíar de esa manera, sin previo aviso o tiempo de nada a Shirayuki a Tanbaru donde el idiota Raji estaba.

Estaba seguro que la enfermedad del rey era un resfriado o alguna tontería así. Conociendo las perversas formas que su hermano tenía para jugar con las personas, sobre todo con él. Jaló su capa y caminó hacia los aposentos de su majestad.

Al mismo tiempo Shirayuki caminaba hacia las alcobas reales, en alguna esquina pudo escuchar la voz de Raji, y más adelante la de Rona y Eugena. No tenía tiempo para saludar, debía ver al rey. Los guardas ahí no esperaron en hacer las presentaciones, abrieron la puerta cuando del cuello de la chica vieron el título que la designaba como la "Amiga de la corona" y una de las discípulas de la farmaceuta Garack.

Sin embargo, al entrar ella junto a Sakaki y al otro enviado encargado de llevar a la pelirroja se inclinaron frente a la cama donde el rey estaba delirando. La gente al cuidado de Su majestad observaron a los recién llegados con cierta esperanza.

—Dioses… gracias por venir… —suspiró la que se suponía debía ser la esposa del rey.

—Me pondré a trabajar de inmediato.

Y así, Shirayuki se sumergió en el trabajo de recrear la composición del medicamento que fuese más efectivo para el delicado estado de salud del monarca.

—Habrá un problema si colapsa, señorita —dijo una voz masculina desde la ventana del laboratorio de Shirayuki.

—¡Obi! —Jadeó la pelirroja sonriendo con cansancio a su amigo y sirviente de Zen. Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para ir a recibir de forma "apropiada" al espía.

—¿Qué…

Los dos se miraron y rieron. Ambos sabían cómo es que Obi había acabado ahí.

—¿Cómo…

—Enfadado, pero Mitsuhide y Kiki están haciendo lo posible para contenerlo, quería él mismo venir pero ya sabe como es el maestro —sonrió el hombre observando en lo que la señorita trabajaba después caminó hasta dejarse caer contra una pared. Shirayuki lo siguió con la mirada.

—¿cuándo llegaste?

—Lo acabo de hacer… pasé a saludar unos viejos amigos… ellos me dijeron dónde podía encontrarte, tuve que usar la placa y una carta que me dio el maestro para poder entrar hasta acá… hay mucha seguridad.

Ella asintió y volvió a su trabajo.

—¿Cómo lo ve usted? —preguntó el chico mirando aún desde el suelo a la chica.

—¿Al Rey? —hubo una afirmación muda. El gesto de Shirayuki se oscureció por breve momentos, después su rostro cansado se iluminó con una sonrisa de esas que no dejaban de desconcertar al ladino—. Estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos, Obi.

—Como siempre, señorita. Cuente conmigo para lo que necesite.

—Obi siempre es muy confiable.

.

.

Era la primera vez que sentía una frustración como esa. No sólo estaba dejando mal la confianza que el rey Izana le estaba encomendando, sino que había quedado mal a una familia que le había abierto los brazos como una amiga dándole la oportunidad no sólo de ver un mundo diferente sino un "escudo", como lo dijo en su momento Raji.

—Señorita —habló Obi acariciándose la nuca. En ese momentos al gato le hubiera encantado ser el maestro para tener derecho a estrechar con ternura a la chica y lograr apaciguar su descontrolado llanto.

—¿Qué... qué sucede, Obi? —preguntó Shirayuki entre las tinieblas de su alcoba. Había estado llorando desde el medio día del día anterior, ahora era muy entrada la noche, casi madrugada y seguramente el cuerpo sin vida de su Majestad el Rey de Tanbarun ya estaba embalsamado, al día siguiente comenzarían los servicios funerarios.

Habían llamado muy tarde a Shirayuki, y aunque el magnifico tratamiento de la pelirrroja logró ganar un par de días a la vida del Rey, la vida de éste se fue tan rápido que nadie se lo espero. La escena de ver a Eugena y Rona llorar sin control sobre el cuerpo de su padre y el de la reina suprimir con total elegancia la tristeza destrozaron a la farmaceuta, quien jamás se esperó que su primer firma "oficial" en su tierra natal sería en el acta de defunción real. No tuvo la vena para ver a Raji después de eso. El propio médico de la familia real le pidió a Shirayuki y al resto del equipo que descansaran, se lo merecían después de veinte días de trabajos a marcha rápida. Pero en el caso de Shirayuki debía estar entera para presenciar los servicios funerarios, o en el peor de los casos volver derrotada al castillo de Wistal.

—Hay una carta del palacio —externo Obi. La chica hundió su rostro hinchado de tanto llanto contra sus manos.

Obi se acercó, y aunque no era Zen, abrazó a Shirayuki para hacerla sentir un poco más fuerte. Él le prestaría de cualquier forma su fuerza a la chica. Ella sollozó más, no sabía de donde venían tantas lagrimas, sobre el espía del príncipe que la consoló hasta que se quedó dormida. Cuando la chica despertó, Obi estaba a su lado leyendo en silencio, la carta del castillo estaba a un lado de ella. Reunió sus fuerzas para abrir la misma.

 _"Shirayuki, hiciste un fantástico trabajo, por favor, en nombre del castillo Wistal y por parte de la familia Wisteria, te pido des las primeras condolencias a la familia Shenazard. La comitiva ha salido justo después de ésta carta pero lo más seguro es que lleguemos hasta varios días después. Te pido encarecidamente pienses en que las relaciones diplomáticas con Tanbarun de pueden fortalecer por medio de ésta desgracia. Espero tu informe en cuanto tengamos la oportunidad de vernos. Izana Wisteria"_

Suponía que Zen se quedaría en Clarines para coordinar cualquier tipo de situación que se suscitara, y aunque era extraño que Izana abandonara la capital, se trataba de la muerte de un igual que además era aliado comercial. Era momento de quitarse la bata y el dolor, para ponerse un bonito vestido y la empatía. Comenzaba con sus funciones como diplomática.

—Obi... no traje equipaje —pensó en voz alta dándose cuenta que su joya que rezaba su título estaba guardado pero que no tenía un vestido que fuera acorde con la situación, fue tonta y egoísta al pensar que no iba a requerir un atuendo funerario.

—De eso me encargo yo... —inquirió el ladino colocándose de pie, cerrando el libro que había estado leyendo.

—También necesitarás tu cambio formal.

—Lo tengo listo, señorita.

—Vamos, Obi...

.

.

 **¿RajxShirayuki? Posiblemente xD.**

St. Yukiona.


End file.
